


post-heroics

by Snickfic



Category: Captain Marvel (2019)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Captain Marvel (2019)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:26:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29320857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snickfic/pseuds/Snickfic
Summary: Yon-Rogg looked terrible.
Relationships: Carol Danvers/Yon-Rogg
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 6





	post-heroics

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sholio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sholio/gifts).



Yon-Rogg looked terrible: a black eye, bruises on his chin and cheekbone, one really nasty one around his throat where one of the tentacle-vine things had caught him—or so Carol had been told. He’d bled through a bandage at his temple, turning the wrappings a bright, alarming blue. For a moment Carol was stuck at the threshold of the convalescent room, just taking in the damage. Then Yon-Rogg’s chest rose and fell in an easy, mostly-unlabored breath, only a slight hitch from the broken ribs, and Carol could move again. 

Yon-Rogg’s eyes opened as she walked in. “Carol,” he said. He began to struggle upright.

“Stop,” Carol said. She put a hand to his chest, not holding him down, just reminding him that she could. His mouth twisted in that familiar grimace, but he lay back again. Carol rolled a stool up to the bedside and sat. “I thought we agreed, no heroics.”

“I wasn’t _being_ ‘heroic.’” The air quotes were audible. It was nice remembering that term; it made Yon-Rogg more entertaining to listen to. “I was completing the mission.”

“Pretty sure the mission parameters didn’t include all of this.” Carol gestured to his face and his ribs.

“Bena was down. I wasn’t going to leave him behind. He’s all right, I understand?”

Bena had only started going out scouting in the past month, the smallest, youngest Skrull on the team. When Carol came in the airlock half an hour ago, he’d been there waiting for her, apologetic and in tears with the news about Yon-Rogg. 

“He’s fine,” Carol said. Nothing worse than a collapsed belly sac, he’d said, roughly the Skrull equivalent of getting his breath knocked out of him. “He said you guys trained together. I didn’t know that.”

“He asked,” Yon-Rogg said, defensive, like she was accusing him of something.

Yon-Rogg’s hands lay at his sides, on top of the bedclothes. Carol took the nearest one in hers. His knuckles were scraped raw and blue. She turned the hand gently over and traced her thumb along his palm, and she found herself breathing very carefully.

“Carol?”

Carol followed his lifeline. She’d had an Aunt Cherie who liked to read people’s futures in their palms—ridiculous ones mostly, all in fun. Then one year she didn’t come to Thanksgiving, and Carol’s mom refused to explain why. Carol had never seen her again.

What a weird thing to remember now.

“Carol,” Yon-Rogg said, softer now, as though she was the one who needed gentle handling. 

“I’m fine,” Carol said. She looked up and winced again at the condition of his face. “ _I’m_ fine. I’m basically unbreakable now, you know. And—and you’re not.”

He looked at her steadily for a moment, gaze sharp even in the midst of all the bruising. “I wasn’t going to leave a man behind.” _Not even for you_ , Carol heard, and she was glad of it, she was, that Yon-Rogg had managed to angle all that Kree honor in a direction that was worthier of it. 

Only, sometimes maybe she could have done with a smidge less honor. “I’m not asking you to. I’m just—I’m saying, just be careful, okay?”

He attempted a smile. It looked a little painful, but all the more real for that. “I shall do my best.”

Fine. Good. Carol nodded and shoved to her feet. “You should probably rest, right?”

She tried to pull her hand from his, but he held on. “Carol,” he said again. His smile was gone; he looked exhausted and tense with pain. 

She bent and brushed her lips carefully against his. She wasn’t sure which of them she was comforting, but Yon-Rogg kissed back just as carefully. He squeezed her hand, she squeezed gently back, and when she pulled away, his eyes were already falling shut.

She watched his breath even out. Then she watched a couple minutes more, until he was truly asleep, just to be sure.


End file.
